villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mumkhar
'Mumkhar (Metal Face) '''is one of the main antagonists of the Nintendo Wii and New Nintendo 3DS RPG, ''Xenoblade Chronicles. He is said to have once been an honorable yet unreliable man, but his obsession with the Monado and his jealousy of Dunban turned him into a traitor, as seen in the beginning of the game. He is the main reason Shulk begins the journey to the Bionis' head and serves as the primary antagonist along with Xord throughout most of the first half of the game. He is voiced by Tim Watson. Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles Deserting Dunban and Dickson during the Battle of Sword Valley after the battle takes a turn for the worse, he reveals plans to collect the Monado after the battle is over, but runs straight into a group of hidden Mechon and is presumably killed. Attack on Colony 9 Leading the raid against Colony 9, Metal Face is the one who "kills" Fiora—causing Shulk to mark Metal Face as his rival. Shulk's primary motivation throughout the first half of the game is to kill Metal Face once and for all. During the battle it is revealed that Metal Face is immune to the Monado's effects, making him an incredibly dangerous adversary. During this sequence he mocks Shulk with a wag of his finger. Metal Face also gravely wounds Colonel Vangarre in the assault. He eventually flees the raid, withdrawing his troops. Metal Face is mentioned later by Xord as having "scarpered". As Xord continues his efforts against the Monado's wielder, Shulk, Metal Face is repaired from his earlier battle and now has a voice and working mouth. Ambush outside Colony 6 After Xord's explosion and the brief lift ride to the surface, Metal Face immediately attacks with an army of Xord Replicas and Mechon Models M64X and M53X. Just as things look grim for the party, Dunban and Dickson appear to fight off Metal Face's army. During the scarper Metal Face taunts the fighters, telling them the Monado does not work for a "bunch of losers" and how much he enjoyed Fiora's screams of pain. Just as he is about to strike the finishing blow, a strange bird appears and attacks him, allowing the Monado to cut into his limbs. Taking this as a sign to flee, Metal Face takes off, leaving a frustrated Shulk and Reyn. During a premonition, Shulk envisions facing Metal Face atop a huge tower (later revealed to be Prison Island), and winning the fight. This is what drives them to continue up Bionis. Showdown at Prison Island Metal Face appears with a new weapon which looks like a spear that can suck out Ether out of a life form (such as a Homs or a High Entia). When the group arrives at the top of Prison Island, Zanza allows Shulk to upgrade the Monado. As Zanza is allowing Shulk to upgrade the Monado, Metal Face throws the spear which pierces Zanza in the chest, killing him. He also kills Sorean while he was protecting Melia. Just before Zanza dies, he tells Shulk that the process is complete and Shulk transforms the Monado into the Monado II. Using it, he fights Metal Face. After the battle, Shulk manages to cut off Metal Face's left arm. As he is about to finish Metal Face off, Silver Face (Face Nemesis) protects Metal Face and it is shown that Fiora is still alive. Silver Face/Face Nemesis flies off and Metal Face follows with the Mass-Produced Faces. At one point during the showdown, Metal Face hints at Dunban his identity through an attack with his claws, which Mumkhar also used. The shock on Dunban's face confirms he recognises this, but does not believe it could be his old friend. The moment is not mentioned afterwards. Revelation as Metal Face at Valak Mountain Near the end of Valak Mountain, it is revealed that the one piloting Metal Face was in fact Mumkhar, who had survived and defected to the Mechonis sometime after the Battle of Sword Valley, where he extracts himself from the Faced Mechon to collect the Monado after Shulk places it in the snow. He shows that he is able to control his Faced Mechon even from outside its cockpit. Mumkhar fights the party, and his mechanical body is damaged by Dunban just as Egil arrives, and the two leave with Face Nemesis and head back to Galahad Fortress. Final Confrontation at Sword Valley and Death The party meets Mumkhar again at the Heavy Machine Depot in the Sword Valley, accompanied with two Mass-Produced Faces. The copies and Mumkhar himself are outfitted with special weapons that can fatally poison any being from Bionis. Even with this upgraded equipment, Dunban overpowers Mumkhar, and is about to kill him when Shulk intervenes and talks him down. They agree to let Mumkhar go, but he fires one last shot at the two, which misses and hits the side of Galahad Fortress, shaking loose a sharp spire from the structure which falls and impales Mumkhar inside his Mechon. The force of the impact causes the platform on which the battle took place to break off from the Mechonis' Sword and fall into the Great Sea, with Mumkhar effectively nailed to it, still alive and screaming as he plummets to his death. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U He also appears in the 2014 Nintendo crossover fighting game, ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, ''as a stage boss in the stage Gaur Plain. Quotes *"Guess even a hero's gotta reach his limit eventually." *"What do you think you're doing, then?" *"Hope I'm not interrupting!" *"Pathetic! After all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots like you." *"Oh, I can talk alright. And I got a pretty good memory. 'Fiora! Get outta there! Get out!' Her screams were music to my ears, as my claws slid right through her soft flesh. Like a hot knife through butter!" *"The Monado? Heh. It's been a while!" *"Tell me. How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?" *"Aw, does it hurt? I bet it does. It hurts because the Monado won't work for a bunch of losers like you!" *"You little maggots need to learn when you've been stepped on!" *"What the... a Telethia?!" *"Weak! Weak and pathetic!" *"Look at you, worthless without the Monado. Isn't that right Dunban?" *"Ugh... You'll pay for that." *"Think that's clever, do you?" *"You're getting on my bad side." *"Hey, that's not fair!" *"Why, you little..." *"Enough of this! You got lucky, brat. Next time, your head is mine!" *"Now, now, let's all calm down. If I slip, I might mess up her hair." *"I'll slice you all to pieces!!" *"Let me hear you scream!" *"You always had to have the last word! Just DIE!!" *"No! No!! Not like this!!" *"GET OFF ME!!!" *"This isn't over!" *"Ugh... All that work for nothing..." *"This ain't how it's meant to go!" *"Nice night for a stroll, don't you think?" *"I love the feeling of the wind in my claws!" *"There we go!" *"See how you like THIS!!" *"Out of my way!" *"Oi, make way, come on!" *"You're a funny looking lot, ain't ya?" *"This better be a good show." *"Whatever you're doing, it looks... SMASHING!" *"Didn't expect all this racket out here." *"If there's one thing I like to see, it's carnage." *"Carry on, you lot. Don't mind me!" *"I think I've got the best seat in the house!" *"Maybe I'll watch and give you a few pointers!" *"Come on, fight harder you little maggots!" *"Come near my claws, and you might get a nasty surprise!" *"Fancy meeting you here, Monado boy!" (At the end of Shulk's reveal trailer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U.) *"If it isn't the puny boy himself. You miss me?" *"Hey, Monado boy! Hope you don't think you can hurt me with that thing!" *"Ohhh, looks like Monado boy's been practicing!" *"If the brat's here, I bet Dunban can't be far behind." *"Let's get things started!" *"Don't mind if I join in, do you?" *"Watch and learn, maggots!" *"Time to cut you down to size!" *"DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" *"Hey, hey, time to die!!" *"I'll flatten you into pieces!" *"Heh, look at the time. See ya, kiddies!" *"It's been a good laugh, but I'm off!" *"That's it for now. See ya, kiddies!" *"Time for a little parting gift." *"I'm off. See ya, kiddies! But first..." *"If you got any final words, now's the time!" Trivia * Mumkhar and Dickson are initially allies at first, as seen in the prologue of Xenoblade Chronicles at the Battle of Sword Valley, but later become the major antagonists of the game, with Mumkhar becoming a Mechon, and Dickson later revealing himself to be a disciple of the true main antagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cowards Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:One-Man Army Category:Speedster Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Robot Pilots Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Revived Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath